Doctor Doctor
Doctor Susan Doctor is the show's primary antagonist. She always tries to destroy U.Z.Z and rule the world but always fails. Legacy As the main villain of The Secret Show, she has devised many schemes to attempt (and ultimately fail) at ruling the world; her plans being the conflict of most of the episodes. Doctor Doctor had founded and currently runs a rival organization called The Horrible Evil Menace (otherwise known as "T.H.E.M."). The members of T.H.E.M are as Expendables, who also serve as her minions. Her main goal is to destroy U.Z.Z and take over the position of World Leader, her motives for this are unknown. Her dastardly deeds have gone from plain greed (stealing all of the world's money) to attempted murder of Victor Volt and Anita Knight (via stranding them on the sun). Her crimes and their severity go both those extremes and many shades in-between; causing the most grief for U.Z.Z and it's agents in comparison to any other villain they've faced. History Not much of Doctor Doctor's past is known. It is only known that, Doctor Doctor had attended The School for the Chronically Gifted; along with Professor Professor as her fellow classmate. In Attack of the Killer Toothbrush, a project that she and Professor Professor had worked on, it's even heavily implied that her 'beautiful creation' was what ruined her teeth. Once she had graduated, it's unknown as to when she founded T.H.E.M and how long she's been a villain. Appearance Unlike the rest of the cast, she has blue tinted skin; whether or not this is natural was never stated. Her infamous teeth (which was revealed to be at the hands of one of her experiments) are rotted to the core, so much so that they wiggle every time she speaks above a whisper. She wears a pair of purple-rimmed glasses to correct her vision. Her dark-blue hair (which also may or may not be real) has a white strip flowing down both sides, resembling the Bride of Frankenstein, is styled in a cone shape. Her hair has some functional uses, such as doubling as an automated laser gun and propeller, which has the capacity to lift her body-weight and provides temporary flight. Her daily wear consists of a black-latex jumpsuit, a white body-length jacket, and purple stilettos. Personality Doctor Doctor is cruel, selfish, impatient, obnoxious, and merciless. Despite her rather tyranical nature, she often acts childish; laughing maniacally when he sees victory in sights and nearly throwing a temper tantrum when her plans fail. She is a bit of a narcissist, often gloating about her schemes and caring more about herself than others. Abilities *'Intelligence': Her high intellect (due to being born Chronically Gifted) easily rivals that of Professor Professor. Her base as well as her sky bikes are just a few of the many inventions that's been shown; if it's safely assumed that she had built them all. She also seems to have a physical prowess when it comes to field-work, often confronting Victor and Anita herself and actively going out of her way to make sure her plans succeed. As for her leadership, the loyalty that the Expendables express (and in several episodes open admiration) are proof enough that her leadership is competent enough to keep T.H.E.M. rallied, despite her many downfalls. Relationships Victor and Anita There are many moments that display her hatred for both Victor and Anita, as they consistently stop her potential rule. However, she is shown bantering with them in a humorous manner, which may indicate that she may only see them as a mere hindrance. With the exception of Professor Professor, her interactions with the other notable characters are unknown. Professor Professor The relationship between Professor Professor and Doctor Doctor is quite complicated. On one hand, they've shown clear animosity towards each other and their inventions whenever they interact. When they speak, it's either to berate or mock each other for whatever reason is given. In the secret profiles of the offical volume one DVD extras, it was confirmed that they were a couple at some point in their past. When questioned, Professor Professor strictly denies the accusation, though this is never directly addressed in canon. As for Doctor Doctor, it is unknown if she feels the same or whether or not she even knows. Trivia *On the official website, it is revealed that her real name is actually Susan. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:T.H.E.M.